


Chaos

by yorit1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: The beta's are distressed and causing chaos, Stiles and Derek try to find what is causing it.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 33





	Chaos

The pack was in total chaos. The betas were all in a mood and were causing Chaos. Something was in the atmosphere that was causing a change to the pups. Stiles was the only one not affected. He will use his magic to figure out what is wrong with the wolves. Stiles was checking the atmosphere and could feel the pull of the chaos; he could feel it calling to his magic. Stiles took Derek, and the two of them went to the Nemeton to figure out what it was. Derek and Stiles were the Alpha mates of the pack, and it was their responsibility to ensure that the pups were safe. Whatever this was messing with their pups and Stiles hated it.   
“I’m going to destroy it, how dare someone mess with my pups,” Stiles ranted angrily at Derek.   
“We will get there and will see what it is hopefully we can figure it out,” Derek tried to soothe. He did not like when his mate was upset, and his wolf was already more out as his pups were in distress. He could feel it, but it was not affecting him because he was an alpha.   
Stiles and Derek made it to the Nemeton, and nothing looked out of the ordinary. The tree was growing back, and that meant more power was drawn to the area, and that Stiles and Derek were its protectors.   
Stiles got out of the car and walked to the Nemeton. He let his magic talk to it and feel what was going on. Stiles magic felt the chaos that was in the atmosphere. It felt like something was trying to come out, but it did not know where or what it was and was causing chaos around it. It was trying to reach the nemeton as it needed it.   
Stiles added power to the current energy radiating and fed it slowly to guide whatever was lost to come to them. The thing must be scared and accidentally sending out distress signals that in those not strong enough was causing chaos within them. Stiles was guiding the distressed being to make it to the Nemeton safely.   
A few minutes later, a little werefox showed up and was yipping and trembling, it went to Stiles’s arms and snuggled up close to him. Stiles felt the distress signals stop, and that should prevent the current chaos from happening.   
Stiles looked at the little cub; he was a baby fox and must have gotten lost and scared. His distress manifested as chaos in the bets. Stiles was happy that he found the little werefox and that their pack could keep him safe until they could find where he belongs.   
“Oh you are so cute, Its okay, I’m Stiles and that is Alpha Derek, we are here to protect you, it will all be okay,” Stiles told the cub soothing him.   
The cub was purring in Stiles lap and was so calmed in changed back into its human form. The pup must be less than two years old and was all afraid and lost. No wonder it was sending out distressing signals. It was frightening and wanted to be found. Stiles would take care of him until they find his parents and where they belong. Stiles ran to the car and got a blanket to cover the pup so he would not be cold. The pup snuggled up into Stiles side and fell asleep.   
“Derek, he is so cute,” Stiles smiled down at him.   
“We aren’t keeping him, Stiles,” Derek said firmly.  
“I know, but we will have him until his parents come and get him,” Stiles said and cuddled the toddler closer to him.   
The two of them got into the car and drove back to the Hale house. They were hoping that the chaos has subsided by now, but also they wanted to take the pup home so that he could be safe and rest there. The pup will not be scared with the two of them.   
The get home and see that their pups have all calmed down, the house is much cleaner and calmer than it has been all day. Stiles is proud that he and Derek have solved the issue. And they got a little fox cub to take care of until his parents find him. Stiles was happy in how this day has turned out.   
Stiles held onto the cub and hugged Derek tight with the cub in between them. “I love you alpha, thank you for coming with me,” Stiles said as he was holding tight to the Alpha.   
“I know you always have this pack interest in heart. I trust you, Stiles.” Derek said and kissed Stiles. Stiles loved Derek’s kisses, they were so intimate, and they held a secret that only the two of them knew.   
Stiles stood there in Derek’s arm with the new cub, and the three of them just took in the new peace that existed here. Stiles hoped that they could keep the cub forever Stiles already loved him. He also loved Derek and was happy that they were able to add another member to their family and pack.


End file.
